Arguing
by BloomFanatic95
Summary: Arguing has a funny way of changing one’s view of someone. See how Havers’s and Lynley’s latest argument will change how they view each other. Takes place during Payment in Blood.


Arguing

Summary: Arguing has a funny way of changing one's view of someone. See how Havers's and Lynley's latest argument will change how they view each other. Takes place during _Payment in Blood_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas Lynley, Nathaniel Parker, Barbara Havers, or Sharon Small, and I do not own the Inspector Lynley Mysteries. 

Lynley and Havers were arguing, again. Lynley was driving them to the cottage that Helen and Reese had rented with the idea that Reese was a murderer and that he was going to somehow harm Helen. Havers though that Lynley was making to big a deal of things and that he should let Helen take care of herself. The argument had flared up on the ride over and now, as they were pulling up to Helen's cottage, Lynley had enough.

"Havers, for once, just SHUT UP!" he shouted.

"No! I'm tired of this!" she screamed back at him. "Just because you're jealous, doesn't mean you can take it out on me! If you're so worried about Reese doing something wrong, try getting some proof and talking to Helen instead of sulking around and yelling at me!"

"Oh, so now you're an expert on relationships, are you? Last I recall, you hadn't ever had a real relationship, so don't go around telling others how to work theirs!"

As soon as he saw the shock and hurt flash across her face he regretted what he'd said. The pain in her green eyes flickered for a moment before being replaced by the cautious mask she wore so often.

"Barb—"

"Save it! You know what; I've had it with you and you rotten moods! Go back to the Met and get yourself a new partner, I quit!" Without even waiting for him to stop the car, she threw open the door and jumped out. She slammed the door with every bit of strength she had and stalked off, trying to keep from fleeing.

Lynley stared at the space where she had been sitting just moments before. He cursed silently at his stupidity and hopped out of the car, running after her. _What have I done?_

Havers was furious. How dare he? He treated her as if she were a worn out bit of carpet, walking all over her, treating her terribly, and expecting her to take it all without ever uttering a complaint or concern. She felt wetness on her cheeks and realized she was crying. She had never felt so empty before. She knew that she had feelings for him, but she hadn't known that it had gone this deep. She rubbed at her eyes with her sleeve, trying to dispel the tears when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and whirled around. She looked up and there stood Lynley. She attempted a fierce scowl but, because of the wetness in her eyes, all she achieved was a watery glare. She pulled her arm free of his grasp and turned away.

Lynley was shocked. Had he really hurt her so deeply as to make her cry? Haver's was one of the strongest people he knew, the only time he'd ever seen her cry was when she admitted to believing she'd driven her parents mad. He reached for her again and this time she didn't pull away. He slowly turned her to face him and looked down at her. She refused to look at him and glared at the ground. He cupped her chin and gently raised her face until he could look her in the eyes.

"Barbara, I'm so sorry. I never meant to say those things to you. I just, lost my temper. I was worried about Helen and I just didn't know what to do. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore, sir. But the one thing I do know is that I meant what I said. I can't work with you anymore. Your unpredictable mood swings, short temper, everything! It drives me up the wall! I just can't do it anymore."

As Havers finished the little speech she stepped back away from Lynley and turned, beginning to walk away. Lynley stared at her and realized that he needed her as his partner. He needed her in his life. As she turned away from him he made a split second decision. He grabbed hold of her upper arm and swung her around to face him. He saw her anxious, frightened, and shocked face for barely a moment before he crashed his lips to hers.

Havers stiffened against Lynley but slowly she relaxed and began to kiss him back. Finally, she had to pull away because of her need for air. She looked up at him and whispered, "Why?"

"Because, I think I finally understand. Have — no, Barbara, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I didn't know. But I do now. Barbara, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Havers stared up at Lynley in shock and amazement. When she realized what this all meant, she smiled and threw herself into his arms. Lynley held her to him and kissed the top of her head. He smiled to himself and rested his chin on her head. Havers then slowly pulled herself out of his arms and looked up at him. "I love you." She whispered. As she said this she stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Lynley smiled at her and hugged her close. "I'm so, so sorry, Barbara. Please, don't quit. If you do, I don't know what I'll do."

"I'll have to think about it, sir. I don't—"

Lynley cut her off. "No, no more "sir", Barbara. Just call me Tommy. Okay?"

She smiled up at him. "Alright, Tommy. Now, shall we go check up on Helen and Reese? I'm sure he's very anxious to see you."

"You think Helen told him we were coming?"

"Not willingly. Reese has a way of getting what he wants out of people. He'll be expecting you."

Lynley smiled down at her. He quickly kissed her forehead and took her hand. They walked back towards the cottage, the argument all but forgotten.


End file.
